1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having adaptive driving mechanism and driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have advantages of a thin profile, low power consumption, and low radiation, and are broadly adopted for application in media players, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computer displays, and flat screen televisions. The operation of a liquid crystal display is featured by modulating the voltage drop across opposite sides of a liquid crystal layer for twisting the angles of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer so that the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer can be controlled for illustrating images with the aid of light source provided by a backlight module. It is well known that the polarity of voltage drop across opposite sides of the liquid crystal layer should be inverted periodically for protecting the liquid crystal layer from causing permanent deterioration due to polarization, and also for reducing image sticking effect on the LCD device. In general, the method of driving LCDs is primarily classified into the frame inversion driving method, the column inversion driving method, the dot inversion driving method, and the plural-dot inversion driving method. Among which, the plural-dot inversion driving method may be further classified into the two-dot inversion driving method, the four-dot inversion driving method, and the eight-dot inversion driving method, etc.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the pixel polarities of frames displayed by LCDs based on various inversion driving methods, wherein “+” represents positive polarity and “−” represents negative polarity. While driving an LCD based on a column inversion mode, as illustrated by the first frame shown in FIG. 1, the polarities of data signals applied to each pixel are inverted with respect to alternating columns. While driving an LCD based on a dot inversion mode, as illustrated by the second frame shown in FIG. 1, the data signals having opposite polarities are applied to adjacent pixels. While driving an LCD based on a two-dot inversion mode, as illustrated by the third frame shown in FIG. 1, the data signals having one and the same polarity are applied to two adjacent pixels in the same column, and other pixels adjacent to the two pixels are furnished with data signals having a polarity opposite to the data signals of the two pixels. While driving an LCD based on a four-dot inversion mode, as illustrated by the fourth frame shown in FIG. 1, the data signals having one and the same polarity are applied to four adjacent pixels in the same column, and other pixels adjacent to the four pixels are furnished with data signals having a polarity opposite to the data signals of the four pixels. While driving an LCD based on an eight-dot inversion mode, as illustrated by the fifth frame shown in FIG. 1, the data signals having one and the same polarity are applied to eight adjacent pixels in the same column, and other pixels adjacent to the eight pixels are furnished with data signals having a polarity opposite to the data signals of the eight pixels.
Regarding display performance corresponding to the five inversion modes described above, the image displayed based on the dot inversion mode exhibits less flicker than the plural-dot inversion mode. The images displayed based on the two-dot, four-dot and eight-dot inversion modes are more and more susceptible to flicker. And, the image displayed based on the column inversion mode has the most serious flicker. However, in comparison with the column inversion mode and the plural-dot inversion mode, the display driving operation based on the dot inversion mode incurs greater power consumption. That is, how to obtain better performance in both image quality and power consumption has become one of the most important topics nowadays.